Christmas Magic
by JenRar
Summary: One night a year. A long family tradition. When his father retires, Edward Cullen steps into the role he was born to do. Surrounded by magic, elves, and reindeer, he thought he was prepared, until something extraordinary hit him head on. Short E/B Christmas drabble-ish fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N #1: The idea for this little fic popped into my head and absolutely begged me to write it. I've never written a drabble-fic, and while I think *technically* drabbles are supposed to be something like 100 words or less...I couldn't hold to that. I tried. ;) I'm just too wordy! LOL I did manage to keep it under 500 words per chapter...except the last, which is just under 550. There are nine chapters total. I'll post one per day, with the final chapter posting on Christmas Day. Now that the author's note is just about as long as the chapter itself, I'll let you get to it. ;)_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"It's time, son," my father said as I stood and began to pace. "I'm handing over the reins—literally and figuratively—to a new generation."

I wasn't sure what to say. I paced some more, raking a hand through my hair as my mother watched with worried eyes. My father looked calm, happy...at peace with his decision.

"I...I won't have any idea what to do," I argued, shaking my head. "You can't just expect me to step in and fill your shoes, Dad."

"Edward—" my mom started, but she quieted as my father stood, stopping me with his hands on my shoulders so he could look me in the eyes.

"Son, do you think I had any clue when your grandfather retired?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I was scared to death, too. But you can do this. Your mother and I have faith in you, Edward. You just have to have faith in yourself."

After a moment, I nodded, huffing out a breath. "Faith. Right."

I could do this. I mean, I was born to do it, right? The men in my family had been doing it for nearly a thousand years. But that didn't mean I wasn't still scared out of my wits.

After all, my father had just said I was now the one and only Santa Claus.

* * *

_A/N #2: Edward is Santa. *squee* Thank you to Deb, Bethy, & Cara, who read this as I wrote it. And Bethy made me the most adorable banner to go along with it. It seriously may be my favorite banner she's ever made. You can find a link on my profile._

_Okay, chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! Please, let me know what you thought! Mwah! – Jen_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N #1: I'm so glad you guys liked chapter 1! :) You've met Santaward, so how about Elfella? ;)_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Did you hear?" Alice whispered to Rose and me as she skipped into the dollhouse workshop.

Out of all the elves at the North Pole, Alice was one of the few who looked remotely like what humans thought elves looked like. We all had pointy ears, but most of us weren't the size of children. Alice was short enough that she could easily pass for a teenager if she dressed the part. She and Rose were my best friends, married to two other elves—Jasper and Emmett—who worked in one of the other workshops.

"No... Hear what?" Rose asked, setting down the paintbrush she'd been using to paint the roof of one of the small houses.

"Carlisle Cullen is finally retiring," Alice hissed, her eyes wide. "Can you believe it? After nearly a hundred years!"

My heart thudded in my chest. Carlisle Cullen, as he was known to us three hundred and sixty-four days of the year, had been Santa Claus for longer than I'd been alive. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had each been around to see Carlisle's grandfather as Santa, but Alice and I had only known Carlisle as Saint Nick.

"E-Edward is taking over?" I stammered, feeling my cheeks heat at the thought of Carlisle and Esme's gorgeous son.

Alice nodded, her grin growing. "Maybe you can pull a Cinderella and finally meet your prince," she said with a wink. Rose nodded her agreement.

That thought had me shaking my head. Edward was...North Pole royalty, while I was a simple, lowly elf. He deserved someone better, someone with a better background than me to be his Mrs.

No, I wasn't right for Edward, no matter what my friends thought.

"We should get back to work," I mumbled. "Christmas is only a week away."

* * *

_A/N #2: Bella feels a little inadequate, but I'm sure that won't stop Santaward, huh? ;)_

_I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) Mwah! – Jen_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N #1: You guys make me smile. Thank you for all the sweet words. Now, back to Santaward!_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The next few days were crazy. My father held a big meeting in the center of town the day after he informed me of his decision, announcing to everyone that the rumors were true and he was stepping down. I'd spent two days going over every written word in the North Pole library, learning everything I could about what my job entailed.

I was lucky, I supposed. The reindeer knew the routine by now. They should... They'd been around as long as Santa Claus. Christmas magic was a wonderful thing. Three hundred and sixty-four days a year, I would be Edward Cullen—a normal human who looked twenty-five years old. On that one day a year, I would transform into the older, white-haired, bearded man known to children all over the world as the man with a belly that jiggled when I laughed, my cheeks a rosy red.

I wasn't the only one affected by the magic. The elves didn't stop aging like the Cullen line, but they aged so slowly that we had some who were nearly four hundred years old. And the reindeer... They were a lot like my family, only...different. Like whoever was Santa Claus, for every day but one, they were normal humans.

Quil, Jacob, Embry, Brady, Jared, Paul, Sam, and the only female on the team, Leah, worked in various jobs around the North Pole, including the greenhouse, helping to grow our food. Then one day a year, they shifted into the reindeer to guide Santa's sleigh, going by the names in books and songs: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen for the men, while Leah became Vixen. Seth, the last member of the team, was Santa's personal assistant and right-hand man. On Christmas Day, his nose lit up when he shifted into Rudolph.

"Edward," my mother said, pulling me out of my musings as I paged through another book. "You need a break. It's time for dinner, sweetheart. Come eat."

Grasping my hair, I tugged once in frustration. I still felt unprepared, but my mom was right. I needed a break. Closing the book, I stood and smiled, following her out of the room.

* * *

_A/N #2: Oh my word. You have no idea how much I giggled when I thought up the whole wolves/reindeer part. *laugh* And can't you just picture Seth as Rudolph?_

_Please, let me know what you thought! If you're reading this on FictionPad, you can comment at the bottom of the chapter or on the left side of the page under Comments. Also, make sure you click the thumbs-up icon! ;)_

_Back to Elfella tomorrow! Mwah! – Jen_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N #1: Thank you guys SO much. I love love love hearing your thoughts on this little story. See me at the bottom, but I'll let you get to it, since I know you've been waiting for this one. ;)_

**Bella's POV**

Pulling my scarf tighter around my neck, I hurried along the path, on my way to Rose and Emmett's house for dinner. It was two days before Christmas—Christmas Eve Eve?—and I'd been up for nearly twenty-four hours. Santa's list of children and their gifts seemed extra long this year, and I'd been putting in extra hours to get everything finished in time. Because Emmett and Jasper had finished a few hours before us, they'd volunteered to cook dinner for Rose, Alice, and me when we finally finished. I'd told the girls to go home a few hours before, while I stayed to make sure the last dolls were ready for the final dollhouse.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going, and I didn't notice the person coming my way until I slammed right into a hard chest. He gave out a small grunt and quickly pulled his foot out from under mine.

"Oh my gosh!" I took a step back, feeling my face heat, even in the cold air. "Are you okay?"

A deep voice chuckled softly. "I'm fine, truly. Are _you_ all right?"

I finally raised my head to look at my "victim" and gasped. "Oh!" I squeaked, feeling my heart thud in my chest.

I'd run into Edward Cullen.

"Miss, are you all right?" he asked again, his gorgeous smile slipping into a frown as he reached out. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"N-No, I'm fine," I promised, the warmth from my cheeks spreading, warming me from the inside out.

He was beautiful—tall, with reddish-brown hair peeking out from under the knit cap he was wearing, and his piercing green eyes seemed to be looking into my soul.

"I'm Edward," he said, before his own cheeks turned pink with a blush. He quickly stammered, "I-I guess you know that."

I nodded dumbly.

"What's your name?"

"B-Bella," I finally answered. My heart was pounding so hard, I swore I could hear it. "I... I'm s-sorry. I need to go," I said in a rush, afraid that if I stayed, I would blurt out how cute I thought he was and embarrass myself further.

"Wait," he called as I rushed away.

I pretended not to hear as I turned the corner and continued on my way.

_A/N #2: They've finally met! Edward was too cute, wasn't he? All blushy and stuff? ;)_

_Today's my birthday, and in a stroke of "happy birthday" luck, Midnight Cougar reviewed Christmas Magic in the annual Christmas post on Rob Attack! Link is on my profile, so check it out!_

_Deb (drotuno) wrote me a birthday Angelward outtake. *squee* You can find a link to her profile on my list of favorite authors. So check out the latest update for Angel Dust: Outtakes from the Angel Series!_

_As you know by now, Edward's up next chapter, so you'll hear his reaction to Bella then. As a birthday gift, leave me your thoughts on this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought of their first encounter! :) Mwah! – Jen_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N #1: You guys made my birthday yesterday so special that I can't even begin to tell you how much it meant. So know that my thank you isn't enough, but it's all I have. That...and this Santaward POV to see the aftermath of the run-in with Bella. ;)_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After the beautiful girl—Bella—left me alone on the snowy path, I debated going after her, but my mind was a whirlwind and my emotions felt raw. The moment she'd looked up into my eyes, I'd felt my world spinning out of control. I'd never felt anything like it...like nothing else mattered but her. I hadn't even known her name yet, so how was that possible?

I finally shook myself out of it and turned back to make my way home. I had a feeling I needed to talk to my mother. If anyone could help me make sense of what I was feeling, it would be her.

Inside the house, I tugged off my coat, hat and scarf as I toed my boots off, leaving everything in the hallway to dry, before making my way to the kitchen, where I could hear my mom.

"There you are," she said as I stepped into the kitchen. "That was a short walk. Everything okay?"

Sliding onto one of the stools at the counter, I scrubbed my hand over my face before replying. "I'm...not sure," I said honestly. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and then ladled a cup of sweet-smelling hot cocoa from the pot on the stove. After adding a few marshmallows, she set it down in front of me before taking a seat beside me, all without saying a word. She was waiting for me to speak, not rushing me.

"I...met someone," I gushed, unable to hold back any longer. In hurried words, I told her about the encounter with the beautiful elf.

"Oh, Edward..." She sighed, and when I looked over, there were tears in her eyes. "You met your soul mate."

"I-I read about that in one of the books, a-and I-I've heard the stories," I managed to say through my nerves and excitement, "but I didn't think it was real. How...I mean..." I wrapped my hands around my mug, letting the heat warm me.

"Sweetheart, you know there's no good explanation for Christmas magic. Once you were officially named as the new Santa, the moment you saw her, she became the one for you. It's destiny."

"Wh-What if she doesn't feel the same?"

My mother looked knowingly at me. "She will. Trust me."

I started to ask her how she knew, but a tingling up and down my spine distracted me.

"It's starting, isn't it?" she asked.

Looking up at the clock, I knew she was right. The transformation into Santa Claus was beginning.

When I nodded, she beamed, wiping away a tear. "I'll go get your father."

* * *

_A/N #2: So his connection with Bella is much like the wolves in the books...their feelings for their imprints. Similar to the vampires and their mates, but a lot like the wolves, too. Unfortunately, Edward will have to wait till after Christmas to find her, because, as you can see, he's got a little matter of turning into Santa Claus and delivering all the Christmas gifts to contend with. ;)_

_I'm not going into the mechanicals of how the transformation works and/or feels. That's not what the story is about. ;) It's magic. HOW it happens is irrelevant. ;)_

_Okay, let me know what you thought! :) My kid left this morning for two weeks with my mom over Christmas break, so I need happy thoughts... Mwah! – Jen_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N #1: Thank you guys so very much, not only for your love of this little fic, but also for the support about my son being gone for Christmas. Maybe I made it seem more serious than it was... :) He'll be 16 in less than 3 weeks, so Christmas Day isn't as exciting as it used to be. Also, we celebrated Christmas twice already—once with my in-laws last weekend, and once with just the three of us on Friday night in a combination my birthday/Christmas. So I'm okay with him being gone, aside from the quiet! :) Now, on to Elfella, hmm? :)_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"It's time!" my mother called. "Bella, come on! Your father's meeting us there. We have to go now if we don't want to miss it!"

It was Christmas Eve, and Edward—no, Santa Claus—was getting ready to leave the North Pole with his reindeer. I hadn't seen him since we'd literally run into each other, and my stomach was in knots. I wasn't scared for Santa's trip around the world. My friends had assured me that once he and the reindeer took off, he would know exactly what to do—part of the Christmas magic, apparently.

So no, I wasn't scared for that. I was nervous about seeing him again, though. I hadn't told anyone about our crashing into each other and the feelings that had suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew he wouldn't see me out in the middle of the crowd, and he would look different than he normally did, so I wouldn't be seeing _Edward._ I'd be seeing Santa Claus, and the elf part of me was so excited about that fact that I couldn't help but hurry to finish dressing and catch up with my mom.

"Sorry," I said a minute later as I rushed to the front door of our cottage. "I couldn't find my other shoe."

My mom chattered away as we walked down to the stables, where the reindeer would be hooked up and waiting for Santa.

"This is so exciting, Bella," she said with a squeal. "Just think of how many children are going to wake up in the morning and find their stockings filled and presents piled under the tree! And to be able to see a new Santa take off for the first time? It's so wonderful." She sighed happily.

When we walked up to the stables, my mom led us around to where my father was waving from the spot he'd saved at the edge of the gathered crowd.

My eyes immediately found Santa, who was speaking quietly to the reindeer. After a moment, he froze and stood up straight, his eyes scanning the crowd. They finally settled on me, and while I saw Santa Claus—the older man with white hair and a beard, a jiggly belly, and rosy cheeks—behind the spectacles perched on the end of his nose were Edward's green eyes. His heated gaze made my insides feel squishy, and I swallowed hard, unable to look away until one of Santa's personal elves made his way up to Santa and tapped his watch.

Santa nodded once, raised a hand and waved to the crowd, and then climbed into the sleigh. Grasping the reins, he whistled and then called out loudly, "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!"

Everyone held their breath as he cried, "Lead the way, Rudolph!"

Before I could blink, he was gone in a flash of Christmas magic.

* * *

_A/N #2: So I hope that answers the question of whether or not Bella feels attraction to Santa. ;) Edward is back next chapter, so leave me some love and let me know what you liked and what you're looking forward to! Mwah! – Jen_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N #1: I'm glad you all liked the fact that Bella could see Edward's eyes through Santa's face. :) Thank you so much for all the sweet words. Each e-mail I receive has me smiling bigger and bigger._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sighed with relief as just over twenty-four hours after I left, the reindeer and I touched down outside the stables at the North Pole. The elves all clapped and cheered, welcoming us home. The trip had been a success. I'd visited every child on my list, given out more presents than any Santa in history, and all without running into any problems.

As soon as I climbed out of the sleigh, I patted and thanked each of the reindeer and then turned and waved to the crowd. Unable to find Bella in amongst the rest of the elves, I felt bereft, but I hid it behind my smile and accepted the hugs and handshakes as I made my way from the stable, down the path to the small house I lived in that sat just beside my parents'. I could already feel the tingling in my spine, signaling the change back to myself.

A few minutes later, I stretched, working out the remaining tingling. I was chomping at the bit to find my Bella. I wasn't sure of her last name or where she lived, but there was a master list of elves in the library, so I was headed there first. It took me two hours, but I finally found Bella Swan in the list. Somehow, I knew that had to be her.

I raced down the path to the address listed in the book, feeling my nerves tighten with every step. What would she say when she opened the door to find me on her doorstep? Would she be able to look past the man I'd been the last time I saw her? Or would she only see Santa Claus? I hoped my mother was right, that Bella would feel the same way for me as I did for her.

Finally, I arrived at the little blue cottage, where Bella lived with her parents. It was a cute little house, with white shutters and flower boxes in all the windows.

Gathering up my courage, I strode to the front door and knocked.

When the door opened, I was a little disappointed to see not Bella herself, but a slightly older-looking version—still beautiful, but not the woman my heart was beating for.

Bella's mother.

Renee Swan gasped, a hand over her mouth and the other on her chest.

Swallowing nervously, I stammered, "H-Hello. Is B-Bella home?"

Renee nodded, finally removing her hand and grinning wide. "I'll get her for you." I couldn't help but chuckle when she turned and called loudly, "Bella, the door's for you!"

I heard footsteps, and then Bella's voice from somewhere inside the house said, "Who is it, Mom? I told Alice and Rose I'd meet them at Ali's hou—"

She stopped, stunned, when she came into view. "Edward..." she breathed, her eyes wide.

My heart beating twice as fast as normal, I said, "Hello, Bella."

* * *

_A/N #2: I know, I know. I can hear it now. "You left it there?!" *laugh* I hated to, but... ;)_

_On a good note, I've added an epilogue, so Christmas Day, you'll get TWO chapters...PLUS some goodies Bethany has been working on to go along with the epilogue. I promise, you'll want to see them!_

_Leave me a note and let me know what you thought, pretty please? I love to hear how much you're enjoying it! It truly warms my heart through this snowy weather! Mwah! – Jen_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N #1: I know, I know. You're anxious to find out what happens after that evil cliffie. ;) Well, get on with it, then. See me at the bottom! :)_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward Cullen was at my house.

The feelings that had come over me that night on the sidewalk flared up again, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him. Instead, I stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

I asked, "Wh-What can I do for you? Did you need something? Christmas is over. I have the day off...Was I supposed to work or something?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Bella, calm down, please. You're going to hyperventilate."

I took a deep breath, realizing I did indeed feel a little lightheaded.

After a moment, he reached out and took my hands, stepping forward until we were mere inches apart. I blinked up at him, my breathing still unsteady.

"I know this is sudden," he began, drawing a deep breath in and holding my gaze. "When I saw you the other night, something inside me changed. My mother said it was Christmas magic, that we're soulmates. Whether it was magic or fate that put me in your path that night, I don't know, and frankly, I'm not sure I care. You're all I can think about, Bella."

I nodded, mute, afraid to open my mouth for fear of breaking whatever spell was happening between us.

"Where were you last night?" he asked, looking sad. "I'd hoped to see you when I got back with the reindeer, but I looked for you in the crowd and didn't find you."

"I..." I shook my head, not knowing how to explain that I'd been worried he'd see my feelings written all over my face.

When I didn't offer anything further, he nodded, as if that alone had been an answer. "I want to know everything about you. I want to share everything about me with you. I have feelings for you, Bella Swan."

"Edward," I gasped, shaking my head. "You can't! I'm just..."

"Just what?" he asked gently, squeezing my hand.

"I'm just...me. I'm a regular elf working in one of Santa's—one of your workshops. I live with my parents. I've never had a boyfriend. You deserve..." I huffed. "You deserve so much better."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, but..."

"It isn't like my life is normal, Bella," he said softly. "If you don't think you can handle what my life now entails, then I'll walk away and won't bother you anymore."

I was shaking my head before he'd even spoken. "No, Edward, it isn't that. Truly. I just—"

"Answer me one question," he interrupted. When I nodded, he asked, "Did you feel something when we met? Something you're still feeling?"

Slowly, I nodded, and the grin that came over him was like sunshine on a cloudy day. I felt warm inside, like my heart would burst.

"Then let me love you, Bella. Please."

I let go of my reservations and threw myself into his arms.

"Bella," he groaned, and then his lips found mine.

* * *

_A/N #2: Yay! It's not a cliffie, I promise. Remember, this fic is rated K, so there's citrus in it..._

_Although that leads me into my next news. ;) I wrote an epilogue, so you guys are getting two chapters tomorrow, on Christmas Day. But not only that... Put me on author alert if you haven't done so already, because I also wrote a very lemony, very much rated M outtake that I'll post as a separate story in order to keep this fic K-rated. So you'll get THREE updates tomorrow!_

_Now, beffers87 made me an adorable manip (using a Rob Dior photo! Eek!) to go along with this chapter. You can find a link on my profile. There are THREE amazing manips for tomorrow, as well, including one of the rest of the gang of elves and a couple of surprises. ;) So check it out!_

_All right. Everyone have a great Christmas Eve, be safe as you do last-minute shopping, and please...take a moment to let me know what you thought, okay? Thank you for all the support & love! Mwah! – Jen_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N #1: Merry Christmas! :) Thank you for the sweet words for the last chapter. :) See me at the bottom!_

* * *

**Edward's POV  
Three years later...**

Bella handed me a cup of hot chocolate and then hung my suit up on the hook on the back of the door.

I pulled her to me with my free hand, pressing my lips to hers. "Thank you, sweetheart," I said against her lips.

"Are you ready for your fourth trip around the world?" she asked with a smile when I let her step away.

Nodding, I answered, "I am. I've checked the list twice. Emmett reported that the toys are ready to go. All that's left is the change, and I feel that coming."

It was true. The tingles up and down my spine had started a few minutes before.

Bella nodded. "All right. I'm going to meet your parents and mine down at the stables. We'll see you there, yeah?"

I kissed her once more. "Front and center," I told her, raising an eyebrow. "I want you all where I can see you."

She grinned, nodding. "You got it." With one last kiss, she said, "Love you, Edward."

"As I you," I told her before she turned and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I finished my hot chocolate, and not ten minutes later, I felt the wash of magic come over me. I closed my eyes, letting the last of the tingles fall away. When I opened them, I looked in the mirror and shook my head.

I'd asked my dad how long it had taken for him to get used to seeing Santa Claus looking back at him instead of Carlisle Cullen, and he'd said, "You never will, son. That's part of the magic of Christmas. Every year, it feels brand new and exciting." So far, he'd been right. It was shocking to not see myself when I looked into the mirror, but I was excited and ready to go make all the Christmas wishes come true.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I realized I needed to hurry so I'd have time to say goodbye to my family before I had to leave with the reindeer. I quickly pulled the red suit on, sliding my feet into the black boots and adding my red cap with the white cotton poof at the end, finally reaching for the spectacles in the back of the top dresser drawer. Outfit complete, I turned and left the house.

When I got to the stables, the reindeer were all hooked up. I took a moment to pat each one of them, letting them nuzzle my palm for the sugar cubes I held out, and then turned to face the crowd.

I waved, smiling at the cheering elves, and then let my gaze freeze on the most beautiful sight in the world. Bella's parents and mine were standing on either side of my wife, and in her arms was Riley, our fifteen-month-old son.

My family.

With a wink and a wave, I climbed into the sleigh.

Grasping the reins, I whistled and then called out loudly, "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!"

I could see the reindeer readying themselves, and after a moment, I gave one last cry of, "Lead the way, Rudolph!"

We flew away in a wash of Christmas magic.

* * *

_A/N #2: This was originally where I ended it, but there is an epilogue to come...as well as an outtake that I'll post separately. Those should go up today, but if they don't, I'll post them tomorrow (& maybe Friday, if I space them out like I've been doing. :) ), so make sure I'm on alert!_

_Love you guys, truly. If you have a moment where you need a break from the holiday craziness, leave me a note about the chapter, would you please? Mwah! – Jen_


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_A/N #1: Because of the FFn fail yesterday, some of you might not have read chapter 9. If you haven't, you need to do that before you read this one. ;) (& if you couldn't review, please try again now! :D) I also couldn't reply to most of the reviews yesterday, so if I didn't, know that I read them all and appreciate each and every one of them! Okay, see me at the bottom. :)_

* * *

**Bella's POV  
Three Years Later**

When the bell above the workshop door chimed, my gaze swung to the entrance as everything within me hoped that it was my family. Instead, Emmett and Jasper came through the door, taking pretend swings at one another and laughing.

"Boys," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

When they got a little too rambunctious and bumped into my table, making the dollhouse I was working on wobble precariously, Rose put her thumb and pointer finger to her lips. It was funny to watch Alice, tiny little thing she was, step between the two much-larger men. Between that and Rose's piercing whistle, their roughhousing came to a standstill after one last shove by Jasper at Emmett over Alice's shoulder.

"Apologize to Bella," Rose ordered Emmett, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Bellsy," he said, and his grin was so infectious, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, darlin', sorry," Jasper echoed.

I shook my head, unable to be upset, especially since the toy was fine. "No worries," I promised.

They smiled again before turning back to their wives, while my thoughts wandered to my family. I missed being at home with my babies, but such was the life of an elf—even one who was Mrs. Claus. Work was light for the first few months of the year, but in June, we were busy making all the toys for all the boys and girls around the world. I'd been lucky that Bree had been born the last day of December, so I'd had a few months that I could actually stay home with her and not feel guilty. Now, though, I had to be at work. Alice and Rose, whose kids were all grown, had assured me that was normal. Still, it made me anxious to be away from Riley and Bree.

As if the thoughts of my family conjured them from thin air, the bell chimed again and a mischievous little face peeked around the edge of the door. With brown hair and eyes, much like mine, our four-year-old was every bit a mama's boy.

"Mama!" Riley called, racing over to me and jumping into my arms, hugging my neck tight.

"Hey, baby." I nuzzled his neck, making him laugh and squirm. "How was your morning with Daddy?" I looked around, not seeing Edward. "Where _is_ Daddy? Did you leave him and Bree at home?"

Riley giggled. "No. 'Dey stopped to talk to PawPaw."

As Riley chattered on about his morning—"I pwayed wif cwayons, Mama!"—my eyes roamed over his face, and I smoothed his hair back from his forehead. His pointy little elf ears poked out from his head, and I took a moment to savor them. Because of his daddy's familial line, once he hit puberty, they would reshape themselves almost overnight, becoming much more human-like. I wasn't looking forward to that day, since it would mean he was growing up. Although, because of that same familial line, he would only age to twenty-five, much like Edward—and now me, since part of the magic of this place was when Santa found his Mrs., she would stop aging, as well. When Edward retired from his position as Santa and Riley took over, we would begin to age, but at the same rate as the elves, so it was still a very, very long life.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" my husband's smooth voice called softly from behind me.

Riley laughed. "Daddy, we not havin' a pawty!"

Edward chuckled, leaning in to kiss my cheek before passing me the baby and then scooping our son into his arms, holding him upside down by his feet. "Sounded like it to me," he said, shaking Riley gently and making him squeal.

I turned my focus to Bree and smiled as her lashes fluttered. If Riley was a little-boy version of me, Bree was every bit her daddy, with copper curls, green eyes, and a smile that would melt hearts. Her tiny ears were pointed just like mine, and since she was a girl, they would remain so.

Lowering my head, I brushed a kiss across her cheek, offering my finger for her to grasp onto.

"Down, Daddy!" Riley squealed, laughing when Edward flipped him to his feet. He took off across the workshop, where Emmett and Jasper were looking at some of the finished toys in the corner. "Unca Em! Unca Japper! I wanna pway!"

Smiling, I shook my head, but I knew Alice and Rose would keep him—and the toys—safe from the three of them.

When Edward stepped up and wrapped his arms around me, I looked back at him over my shoulder. "Hi," I murmured, accepting his kiss.

"Hi, love," he said against my lips, grinning when Bree gave a cry. "I think she's hungry. I didn't bring a bottle, since I knew we were coming here and you'd wanna feed her."

I nodded. "I'll take her back to the office. We can go eat after."

Edward smiled and then turned to our friends. "Keep an eye on him for us? Bella needs to feed Bree."

Alice and Rose smiled.

"Yeah, of course," Alice said. "We'll play with Riley, won't we, Ri?"

"Yeah, Aunt Awi!" Riley called from his position on the floor of the workshop, where he was putting a doll in the kitchen of the dollhouse he was playing with. "Come pway wif us!"

Chuckling, I shook my head and stood, moving immediately to the back of the workshop, to the small, rarely used office.

As I settled onto the couch with Edward at my side and Bree at my breast, I drew in a deep breath, feeling peace settle over me. I had a wonderful husband, two beautiful children, great friends, and an amazing life as one of Santa's elves, not to mention being Mrs. Claus. A girl couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

_A/N #2: First, be sure to check out the absolutely ADORABLE manips beffers87 made for this chapter! Squee! There's one of Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett, & Jasper as elves. There's also one of each of the kids with a parent. Too freakin' cute, I tell ya! You can find a link on my profile._

_That's it for this one. :( I'm marking complete. It was so much fun to write, but more than that, your reactions to the entire story have just been...so, so much fun to read. You loved it as much as I loved writing it, and that warms my heart like you wouldn't believe. Your reviews made me smile and laugh so many times over the last ten days. So thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Big thanks, as always, to Deb & Bethany (beffers87) for their support (& for the manips in Bethy's case). I love you, ladies. :) Pamela's eagle eye spotted errors that I totally missed, so thank you!_

_Don't forget to put me on author alert. ;) I'll be posting a separate, M-rated outtake for this story tomorrow. Until then, leave me a note about this chapter and let me know what you thought of the ending! Mwah! – Jen_


End file.
